Gray Mist
by Sonofthebattle
Summary: A tribute to Eight Belles, showing Kentucky Derby day through her eyes. RIP sweetheart.


This is a one-shot for the filly Eight Belles, a champion to the last.

I am unsure of how Larry Jones, Gabriel Saez and the rest of her team reacted directly after her breakdown, before the race, ect. I made up most of this with my imagination and no, I do not know the name of Belles groom, or I would have put them in here as well.

I love you Bell. My sympathy to her racing team.

**Gray Mist – An Eight Belles Tribute**

There was something different in the air this morning. People were everywhere, faces taunt and excited. They bore the look of great things to come, but I was lack luster and my regular self. This morning seemed no different than any other. I had hay and water, and the tack was hanging outside my stall, and Larry was there to stroke my ears this morning. I was content, watching the other horses with interest, but relaxing in the ease of my life.

It was nearly noon when I finally began to understand what was happening. Well, not what was happening, but that something big was happening. The press and cameras began to appear in throngs. I was curious and happy to pose for their pictures as they clicked away. Larry and Cindy stood by, with happy, proud looks on their faces.

By four 'o clock I was a bit tight. My usual dinner was unserved and the day was hot. Cindy came for me and slipped the halter and lead over my nose with a gentle nature. She led me to the wash pit, and began my bath. I became excited, it usually meant that I was due to race or work. I glanced around and whinnied for Larry, but couldn't find him. I turned back to Cindy was sponging me with care. I leaned against the sponge, enjoying the cool water in the heat of the day.

By the time I was clean and dry, Larry had arrived back at the barn. I tossed my head to him, and he came over with his usual smile and rubbed my ears. I leaned against his hand, completely safe in my world of comfort and love. The press had all cleared out, and Larry removed my leather halter and replaced it with her pure white one, my _race_ halter. I quivered with anticipation. The thought of racing filled my mind, and I pranced in place. Larry stroked my shoulder and gave my lead to a groom. He took the other and we left the barn in a precision.

The half hour passed in a blur. The cameras where clicking and the people were watching. So many people, and so much noise! But I stood by my people, the picture of happiness. I knew that with them, I would always be safe. The sun gleamed and the cameras clicked. All was good.

Once in the paddock, the intensity of the race began to mount. I had never seen so many horses, so much competition! A dark colt named Pyro passed my shoulder and snorted in my face, almost as though saying in a scornful voice, _"A filly."_

Without a care in the world I pinned my ears to snap his flank, but Larry snapped my lead and I stopped, ears down and head lowered. I knew better than to lung at another horse, and I had disappointed Larry. But he only gave me a rub and muttered something about Assmusen. I snorted quieter, but noticed that Pyro stalked away with a surprised look on his face.

With a renewed confidence in myself, I saw Gabriel approaching. I could pick him out because of his bright silks. Barley old enough to be called a man, my young jock walked over with a childish smile and rubbed her shoulder, just the way he always did. I snorted, and released with a start, that the saddle was already on, and the paddock attendant called "Riders up!" I quivered with excitement as the groom once again took my lead and Larry boosted Gabriel into the saddle before circling my head and began to walk away. I nickered once, and Larry turned back. With a smile he muttered, "See you after the race sweetheart." I bobbed my head with a smart, and turned to the attention of Gab.

As soon as we hit the track, everything melted away. There was electricity in the air, a sense of destiny. A large bay colt, cantered next to me after the warm-up. His jock, a young man nodded with a grin at Gab. The colt was incredible, bright and muscular. He had the air of a champion, as though he knew he was destined for great. He had a kind eye, and he swung his head to face me. His gaze was friendly and inviting, as gentlemen and mature colt as I had ever seen. His jockey spoke a few words to Gabriel, but I watched the colt. He cocked his head at me, a gaze that almost seemed to speak.

But before I word was uttered, the jock guided the colt away, and he gave me one last look, "I'll see you later." Gab clucked to me, and we turned for the gate. The calmness of the moment faded, and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I shook with excitement and walked into the gate eagerly, almost too eager for Gabriel, who stroked my neck and muttered soft words. The world faded away to that start, and I stood…poised…

The gates burst open with such a clamor that I shot out for my life. The roar of the crowds made me edgy as we dashed for the turn, but I was all business. I waited, silently stalking the leaders. I knew the track and was waited for Gab's signal.

Around the final turn, I tugged at rein and Gabriel obligated, letting me fly. I was all wings, scooping around the back stretch, picking off the colts and picking up speed.

To my right, I saw a brown streak dark past. It was the bay colt from earlier. In the pulse of a second, all I could see was his backside, as he blew away from us.

But I still had eighteen of the best colts in the world to beat. With bull-dog tendency, I glared at the approaching colt on my side, a bay with a large blaze. He was intent of passing me. His jock drove him with fury, kneading his head up the colt's neck with furious speed. But Gab let the reins loose, and I bounded into the bit, kicking dirt into my rivals face.

But just when I saw the wire, I felt myself bend. I sagged towards the rail, dangerously close to dislodging Gabriel and flipping myself over. Desperate, Gabriel slung the whip to my flank until I 

refocused and straightened out for the wire, flashing under the line second to the wild cheering of the crowd.

It was the highest moment of my life. The screaming fans, my happy jockey, and I knew somewhere in the crowd that Larry and Rick were yelling as well. I was easing down in a happy bliss. Gab sneaked me a pat and he pulled back slightly on the reins. I felt full of run, but I allowed him to call it quits. I began to ease, branding the magnificent moment in my mind forever.

Then, _it happened._

With no warning, I felt my front legs give way underneath me. I felt myself falling towards the track in a summersault, unable to stay on my feet. I felt Gabriel begin to tumble and I panicked. More than anything, I wanted to keep him safe. But I could do nothing as I dumped myself and my jockey on the track.

The pain in my front ankles was unbearable. I thrashed around, searching for Gabriel. He was at my side in a second, as were a million other strangers. I heard other approaching horses and even an _ambulance?_ I whickered and shook, twisting to another side. Three men crowed around, attempting to hold me down and I resisting, only to have my strength give out. A kind hand reached over and somehow removed the tack from my back. I snorted in relief, but the pain kept on. My mind was becoming blurry, I couldn't even think clearly. I wanted Larry, I wanted his kind strokes, I wanted his voice to call my sweetheart and make me better. I nickered sadly, trying to make the people understand.

I felt the pinch of a needle and I eased. The pain was being to dissolve into black darkness. I strained to stay awake, but the comfort of the dark was too strong. As I began to ease into eternal sleep, I heard Larry's voice above the crowd. He yelled about something and it confused me. Larry was never angry. But there were tears in his voice as well and I wondered what he could be so sad. I tried to raise my head, open my eyes for him. But even as I lay still, I could hear and feel him. He leaned over, his voice filled with emotion. I felt his arm slung around my back, his head pressed against my neck. He swallowed and whispered in a quivering voice, "I love you sweetheart."

The last thing I remember was the feel of soft water falling from his eyes to my coat.


End file.
